


Wading

by Leahsuniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Theo Raeken, F/M, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Sadness, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahsuniverse/pseuds/Leahsuniverse
Summary: Liam makes a big mistake and loses the love of his life. Now he has to deal with the emotional trauma and hardships that come with it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Wading

Liam watched his neighbors start to gather around the house as it burned to flames. The roof collapsing inward and the windows melting. All he wanted to do was make some hot pockets and watch sad break up movies. But it led to a panic induced I.E.D episode. 

It just seems like everything in his life is falling apart. He hadn’t even noticed when the firemen came to start diffusing the house. Some EMT’s coming to check if he was hurt. He just stood there the whole time, not being able to utter a word to their questions. 

Tears welded up in his eyes because he had no where to go. His parents were away for an important business trip for his mother. Mason and Corey had decided to take a mini trip to Las Vegas, even though there’s not much they can do since they aren’t even 21. Scott and the rest of the pack were away at their respective colleges. Mrs. McCall and Argent had been house hunting for the longest time so they can’t risk any messes at the old McCall house. Which leaves him. 

Liam knows he broke his heart. He assumed the worst and did something irreparable. At the time he was completely smash faced but that left no excuse to why he had sex with his ex. And left his own boyfriend worrying where his whereabouts had been. 

Theo had been nothing but loyal in their relationship. Treating Liam how he hadn’t even known he could be treated before. He opened up to Liam in ways he was barely able to open up to himself. 

Though he had also been refraining from too much physical contact from the boy as well. Which makes sense since the most he’d ever received had been from doctors tearing his body to pieces and reassembling it to how they saw fit. 

Liam could’ve waited longer. He ‘was’ waiting longer. He respected Theo and his needs or lack there of. But they had gotten in an argument that led to Liam disappearing to a bar and Theo worried at his home hoping his lover was okay. 

Liam ran into Hayden. They talked but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to mention that he was in a relationship, with a loving boyfriend, when her hands started to feel against his chest. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her to lay off because deep deep down, he began to want her too. But not particularly her, mostly the contact she was giving him. That he hadn’t received in such a long time. 

So when he came back home reeking of sex and Hayden’s scent, to say Theo was mad was an understatement. He had been so mad, that Liam saw him do something he never thought Theo was capable of....crying. 

Guilt had ate him up every single day after that day. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Theo’s face with tears welded up in his eyes. He kept hearing those last words on repeat as if it were a broken record. ‘I thought we were in love, but I guess I was the only one.’ It killed him to know that Theo thought he hadn’t loved him. 

He loved him to the moon and back. He would die for him. Heck, he’s even thought about what their wedding would be like. 

But now that has to be pushed back after what he’s done. He’s hearing the firemen asking about where he will be staying. He managed to croak out that he had someone coming to get him. Though that was far from the truth. He could only pray Theo got his call.

“Hey, I know we’re not really on the best of terms. But I-I really need you right now. I did something really reckless-“ he began sobbing and choking on his words as his throat grew with saliva. “-huh” he began to breathe heavily. “I set the house on fire, and I have no where to go, so please! I just- I just need a place to stay....baby please pick up!” He frowned at the beep as the end of the message came. 

Now he stands and waits. He began to walk down the street so that he didn’t look awkward sitting in-front of his burned down house. Ignoring the sympathetic gazes of his neighbors. He felt completely defeated. To make it worse the universe decided it would be a nice day for a down pour. Leaving him shivering and wet as he trudged down his neighborhood. Crying his eyes out, he still managed to see the flash of bright yellow lights of a familiar blue truck. It skidded to a halt next to where he was. 

“Goodness! Liam, please get in it’s gross out there.” The beautiful voice he hadn’t heard in a long time spoke. 

He entered the truck shivering. Looking down to his thighs fearing that if he looked up at the man he loved he would just break even more. 

“Hey-“ Theo started softly. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

Liam finally got over his pride and looked up to the man. He was staring forward keeping his eyes on the road. He had on a white and purple pullover hoodie that was too big on his arms. And some leggings that clung perfectly to his thighs. He looked so soft, his emerald eyes shining against the light that the moon and street lamps reflected. 

“No, not really.” He mumbled. He seemed to get the message though and dropped the conversation. As they pulled up to Theo’s apartment complex Liam just couldn’t help himself. 

“You look beautiful.” Because the boy did. His hair was flowing in front of his eyes seemingly that he hadn’t styled it but left it be since there were slight waves following the path of each strand. His cheeks slightly puffed pink. Now that Liam noticed, the glasses he was wearing were way too big for his face. Though he had been struggling to read close up lately due to his jobs lights being way too bright malfunctioning his healing process. 

“Liam-“ he started. “Can we please just go in?” He said wiping a tear from his eyes. Oh, no wonder his cheeks were tinted. He’d been crying like Liam was. 

“I love you-“ Liam confessed. 

“Liam-“ Theo tried to diffuse. Probably for the sake of both their hearts. 

“No, please Theo, let me tell you how much I do. I love you so much that it hurts me. Every time I’m not around you I can barely breathe. But when I see you, you’re so gorgeous that you leave me even more breathless. I thought about our life, house and kids daily. I miss letting you wear my clothes, you would leave your scent and it would calm my wolf so much it felt like I was on cloud nine. The way you spoke gave me a peace of mind I don’t even think heaven could achieve. I messed up that night. And frankly I lost the best thing I ever had in my life. I can never forgive myself for it. I know you will never forgive me for it either but I just need to make it up to you. I understand if you don’t want me back but baby, I’m so lost without you. You don’t know how much it kills me to not be able to touch you, talk to you, hold you, breathe you. I need you, whether it be just us as friends or whatever I just- I just need my love back.” He finally choked with glistening eyes looking into the broken orbs that had changed his whole life. 

As Theo blinked, a few tears dribbled down his cheeks, he spoke up, ”That night you came home, I had an apology all figured out. I was freaking out so much that day because I didn’t now how to approach you. No. How to tell you I was ready to make love with you.” He sniffled. “You already seemed so annoyed and stand offish. I tried to comfort you and you just had to bring up my past that you know I’m trying to work on. It hurt. But what hurt more is that no matter how hard or often we fought I always stayed until the situation diffused. So when you left it felt like the end. I stayed curled up like a baby on the couch trying to think of how to apologize, even though I was barely wrong to begin with.” He wiped away the tears flooding his cheeks. “It took me so long to realize I wasn’t the one that should’ve been apologizing that night. But when you came back.” His breath hitched ”-When you came back. I knew there was no apology coming from you that I wanted to hear.” 

“I’m sor-“ Liam tried, but Theo just raised his hand to stop him before he could even start. 

“I gave you my everything and you took it and left. I know what I did in the past was terrible. But I’ve been working too hard to right my wrongs just for you to chew up my progress and spit it back out at my feet.”

“You sought love from someone other than your significant other. If you had told me what the issue was I would’ve tried my best to fix it. But what’s done is done. We can try and do the friends thing, but I don’t deserve to get my heart broken when it’s not even mines to give.”

“T-“ Liam tried again. 

“You can shower, I have extra clothes in my closet, but you know where everything is. I just want to get over this, over us and it won’t help if you keep bringing up our past.” 

“I’m not ready to give up on us.” Liam chided. 

“I’m not sure you have much of a choice” Theo stated opening the truck door to get out. 

But Liam reached over and grabbed his hand. “There’s always a choice.” 

His choice would be to spend however long it takes to get his love back. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction I’m posting on the AO3 platform. I’m excited and hope that you all enjoy it to whoever decides to read it. I’m all for extra input to see how I can make my writing better and more enjoyable for readers. I also take any suggestions from other readers who would like to see more from my writing! Thank you guys for reading! You can follow my Tumblr: @leah-anise to get more updates and insights about me and my stories!


End file.
